Arrow (Smash The Echidna)
Arrow is a young boy from Pop Star, living in a small village in Peanut Plains. He is good friends with Frost and Fist, often seen hanging out with one or the other before Frost moved back to Solo Star. He is a generally curious guy, prone to wandering around almost aimlessly. He has a few hobbies, such as collecting items and practicing with a bow and arrow. He was born and raised in Yogurt Yard. Character © to Yusef1992/Smash The Echidna/Frost1992. In order of the usernames on Youtube, Myspace, and Deviantart, respectively. Smash The Echidna is also a member at KirbyFanon.wikia.com. Looks Arrow is small and round, just like the majority of his race. He has orange, puffy skin and light green eyes. He wears a pair of blue shoes, though is sometimes seen wearing brown shoes instead. He has a variety of different hats to choose from; from a cowboy hat to a beanie, collecting cool hats is one of his hobbies. His most commonly worn hats are a red baseball cap, which he wears backwards, and a green hat that greatly resembles the famous hat that Robin Hood wears; complete with the feather. He always keeps a leather quiver strapped to his back, as well as his wooden bow--when not carrying it in his hands. He'll occassionally wear a small, beige colored backpack as well. Personality Arrow is a very friendly and open guy. He enjoys talking to people and loves to make friends. He's an outdoors person for sure, as he's almost always outside the house playing, taking walks, or meeting with friends. He's pretty energetic, and enjoys sports and just plain running around. He's a curious fellow who likes to explore and broaden his horizons. His curiosity sometimes leads to general nosiness, as he tends to poke around in other people's business, though he means no harm. He's rather naive and idealistic, thinking that even in the evilest of people, there's at least a little bit of good in them. He's very trusting and tries not to judge people from their appearances, always giving them a chance. Through all of that, Arrow can actually be a little timid. He's somewhat easy to scare, and when confronted with a dangerous situation, he isn't very confident in himself despite being an excellent archer. When fighting alongside friends, though, he is a bit more couragous as he feels they can win together. Alone however, depending on the opponent, he might just flee the battle. Strengths and Skills The highlight of Arrow's talent is his archery, as implied by his name. Despite his small, nubby hands, he is quite skilled with a bow, from having the strength to draw back the string to his excellent aim. He has experience with firing different types of arrows, such as Fire arrows and arrows tied with a rope, and the strange Magnet arrows which he seems to have a curious fascination with. Not only is he good with simply firing the bow, he's found a few other uses for it due to his cleverness. When he's out of arrows, he can turn the bow sideways and use it as a (rather wide) slingshot with the string. Of course, he'd still need something to fire with, but it's still a handy trick. Aside from his archery, Arrow is pretty energetic with fairly good stamina. He's also good with campfire cookout's and barbecues. Interestingly enough, he's no good in the kitchen. General Info Miscellaneous info goes here. Talk about how the character is in current times, and add anything else that fits here. Items Currently In Possession Wooden Bow: Arrow's trusty bow he keeps with him at all times. It's quite a few years old, but still in relatively decent condition. Leather Quiver: Where he keeps all of his arrows. He keeps it strapped to his back. Backpack: For all of his other goods. Warp Star: A rather unusual, cyan colored Warp Star with enhanced speed. He blew his life savings on it. Several Different Hats: He keeps them in his bedroom for the most part, only taking up to two of them whenever he goes out. So far he's been seen with a Baseball Cap, a Robin Hood hat, a Beanie, and two Cowboy hats. History When I first made Arrow, I was so happy to have an archer character. (I can't remember whether or not I had made Keela yet at the time, but I'm fairly certain that this was before her time.) However, I couldn't think of a name for him. At all. I drew a huge white blank; I just had no idea. It was then when my friend Alestar13 suggested the name 'Arrow'. I was reluctant at first, wanting to use it as a last resort name only, but as you can see he kept it in the end. I was unable to think of any good names. (I was worse with naming back then than I am now--and I'm still fairly poor at it.) Aside from his naming, Arrow didn't have many appearances until the production of Frost's Adventure: A Warrior's Tale. Even then, he wasn't able to develop his character as the story never got far enough to introduce him. He was, however, present in several battle videos, showing his skills as an archer. Eventually he began to appear more in RP's and developed his character better. Unlike most of my characters who suffered from Character derailment from their profiles in roleplaying, Arrow was the opposite. He had a few cheesy quirks written about him, (such as the nickname Bullseye coming from his supposed catchphrase) that were completely averted in roleplays. He then developed an entirely different personality, becoming more like an innocent child with curiosity rivaling that of a monkey. Later his design began to get reworked, as he was literally Kirby with blue shoes. (For some reason back then I felt that we needed more pink, and had three of my characters the same color with different shoes.) After changing his color to orange, I decided to give him a hat. While making that decision I decided to sort of merge him with my now scrapped character, Will. Will was only really known for his hat collection (some of which were actual Copy Ability hats) and his pet/friend squirrel, Chip. Interestingly enough, I've considered giving Arrow a pet Chip; the enemy from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Doing so would take the merging of characters a step further. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays --- Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Other characters Characters that belong to others go here. It's best if you put the characters down yourself rather than letting anyone else edit it at will. Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Archers Category:STE's Characters Category:Batamon Category:Characters